DTM
' '''Daniel Robert Wilson '(born March 25, 1985) is a British professional wrestler currently working for YouTube Championship Wrestling where he is currently playing a rock star face. Wilson is also known for his run in his own e-fed WCF, running from 2002 - 2009 where he captured the WCF Heavyweight Championship and WCF Tag Team Titles (with 'Dynamite' Dean Bates) on several occasions. Wrestling Championship Federation (2002 - 2009) Creation of WCF, Booking, Tag Team Division and Singles Run. DTM created the e-fed WCF in mid 2002 and was one of the predominant forces in the company. Taking a very 'hands on' role he booked and wrote matches for the e-fed whilst also managing the company and dealing with all aspects of the business. DTM featured with his tag team partner 'Dynamite' Dean Bates, under the name of Ultimate Force, in the opening match of WCF's weekly show, Fire! They squared off against 'The Doggz' (Robb Dogg #1 and Robb Dogg #2) to determine the first ever WCF Tag Team Champions. This bout was won as DTM landed a 'Down and Out' on Robb Dogg #2 to capture the titles. Ultimate Force won the titles together a further 4 more times defeating Tag Teams such as The Doggz, The Stylistics and Celtic Connection Ultimate Force decided to focus on singles wrestling in 2008, although they teamed on occasions and were often seen together at ringside. Bates went on to capture the WCF TV Title and the WCF Hardcore Title in grueling feuds with Robb Dogg #1 and Big John Doe. DTM went on to become a 2 time WCF Heavyweight Champion defeating Chaz for the title at Total Annihilation in December 2008 to win his first title reign. The two feuded ferociously during the coming months and Chaz re-captured his title in March 2009 at Apocalypse. DTM would finally re-gain his championship in June 2009 in a No - DQ Submission match at 'Through The Never'. He would keep this title until the company closed in December 2009. Free Agent (2009 - 2010) DTM without a company... In 2009 after WCF closed it's doors, DTM was left without a company to wrestle in. He mainly focussed on his hobby of music, playing live events with his band 'The Fallout'. He is an accomplised musician playing at Grade 8 standard guitar and has knowledge of other instruments including: Bass, Drums, Keyboards and Mandolin. In April 2010 Wilson started to get itchy feet and felt a need to return to professional wrestling. In May 2010 he applied to be part of the e-fed YouTube Championship Wrestling (YCW). He was accepted and now currently wrestles in the company. YouTube Championship Wrestling (2010 - present) Wilson signed for YCW in May 2010 and is currently performing under his old ring name 'DTM'. He has yet to make his debut in the company but many feel that he could make a big impact and shake things up in YCW. Personal life Wilson was born in Kingstanding, Birmingham, England before moving to Lincolnshire, England at the age of 4. After showing an interest in professional wrestling his family moved to Ocala, FL when he was 16. He attended The Funkin' Conservatory wrestling training school and was trained by Dory Funk Jr. He now resides in Nashville, TN with his long term girlfriend. Championships and Accomplishments 2X WCF Heavyweight Champion 5X WCF Tag Team Champion Winner of WCF Champions Tournament 2008 Current Stables/Tag Teams Ultimate Force (w/ 'Dynamite' Dean Bates) (WCF) (YCW) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Down And Out '(Swing Bottom) *'DTM Driver '(Reverse Firemans Carry, swing out into, Sit Down Powerbomb) *'Natural Instinct '(Side Effect into Anaconda Vice) Signature Moves *Firemans Carry Neckbrealer *Trailerhitch *Inverted Figure 4 *Catahajame *Sidewalk Slam *Reverse DDT *Dragon Sleeper *Half Nelson Slam *Diamond Dust *Over Castle *Top Rope Bulldog Other Info Entrance Music *'Young Grow Old' by Creed '(2002–present) (WCF) (YCW) Nicknames *'The Natural '(WCF, YCW) *'The Man '(WCF, YCW) *Mr Big (WCF) (In his Authority Figure Gimmick) Managers *'Angel(WCF) Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Owners Category:British Characters